


Very Long Night

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer and Trip are stuck on a hostile planet for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Long Night

Trip listened as the rain beat down on the makeshift shelter and prayed they made it through the night. Any other time he'd be pleased to be sitting next to a fire listening to the rainfall. In fact it was one of his favourite things about rainy nights; listening to the rain on the roof. It was soothing, most of the time. But not tonight, not with Jon lying nearby injured and feverish, not with hostiles out there possibly still wanting to kill them. Enterprise couldn't send a shuttle pod to get them due to the storm and they couldn't beam out because of the electrical interference from the storm.

After they had been attacked and Jon had been injured, he'd half carried his captain into what counted as a jungle on this godforsaken planet and had been lucky enough to find a rock overhang. Once he had their shelter built and a fire started, he'd taken a closer look at Jon and realized just how bad of shape he was in. 

Sighing, he knew it was going to be a very long night. He quickly checked Jon's wounds again and was pleased to find the bleeding had finally stopped. He just hoped Jon hadn't lost too much blood before he'd gotten him settled and bandaged. He still didn't like how pale Jon was or how clammy his skin felt. He'd have to have a talk with Phlox once they got back to Enterprise about adding some addition items to the emergency kits. Wrapping the last insulated sheet around both of them, Trip laid his head on one arm while he wrapped the other arm over his lover's body. Unable to sleep, he listened to the rain praying the fire would keep them warm and Jon would remain stable through the night. 

Several times during the night he'd been woken from his dozing to rustling sounds to the point where he'd given up trying to get any rest and stayed awake, his phaser at the ready. The rain masked a lot of sounds and Trip hoped that the shelter he'd constructed masked the fire from the people wanting to kill them. When morning came and the rain slowed, he heard the wonderful sound of Enterprise calling him telling him they could be beamed out. Never had he heard anything more wonderful. Acknowledging, he requested Phlox to be standing by and as he helped Jon move from cover he was thankful that they had survived the very long night.


End file.
